Werewolves and Wrestlers
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Lyssa,a werewolf,switches from normal life in the pack and the protective love of her boyfriend Jacob to a mission involving employment in WWE on apperence of werewolf genes where the mission falls flat and a wrestler changes everything in her life.
1. Wait What?

"Jake, Paul, and Lyssa take patrol on the east border," Sam growls out the order.

"Why does he have to come?" Jake whines, "We can do it by ourselves."

"Ya why do i have to go?" Paul whines also, "They might like start doing it doggie style in the middle of patrol. I don't like going with the damn love birds!"

Jake smacks Paul and replies, "You wish you could watch that."

"What did you say!?" Paul exclaims bunching his fists starting to shake.

"I don't believe i stuttered," Jake says glaring at Paul and then repeats himself, "You. Wish. You. Could. Watch. That."

Paul about ready to tackle Jake, is grabbed and thrown to the ground by Sam and Lyssa grabs Jake's arm.

"You two need to calm the hell down!" Sam snarls. "I was just gonna have you two go on the patrol but as you just showed now, you two can't stop fighting! I need Lyssa for something else but i can't send you on patrol alone so i added her to it. Not get going!"

Lyssa instantly changes and starts off down the trail while Jake and Paul glare at each other for a few more minutes before also changing and following her.

Jake races up next to her side and rubs his pelt against hers. _"I ever tell you have beautiful your fur is?" _he thinks.

A sound somewhat like laughter escapes her throat and she replies, _"Only every time i change." _

_"And it's still beautiful," _he adds rubbing against her making a soft like purring sound.

_"Oh gag me with a spoon_," Paul says trotting past them.

_"That could be arranged," _Jake mutters.

They walk along the border finding nothing out of ordinary and head back to Sam and Emily's house. Lyssa licks Jake's muzzle and races to the side of the house where she leaves clothes for after changing. Minutes later she emerges fully clothed and heads into the house.

Jake and Paul turn their backs to each other, change, pulls pants on, and follow Lyssa into the house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Lyssa says sitting down at the table, "Just some dogs that felt the need to piss on every one of the trees along our border," she laughs.

"Did Jake and Paul piss on the trees to reassure themselves?" Sam laughs back.

"Haha," Jake pretends to laugh and walks behind Lyssa, wraps his arms around her neck, and kisses her cheek loudly leaving sploch of spit.

"Jake! Gross!" she laughs shoving him away and wiping the spit off her cheek.

"Jake that's disturbing," Sam says disgusted, "Now leave her alone for a few minutes so she can concentrate on what i need to tell her."

"And what would that be?" Lyssa asks turning toward Sam.

"Well i got a job for you, or a mission whatever you wanna call it," Sam chuckles.

"The job is?" she asks waiting for him to continue.

"Search and find," he replies. "I was gonna send one of the boys then i had a thought. Jake can't concentrate, Paul gets to angry, Quil is out of town, i need Embry here, Seth, Collin, and Brady are too young, Jared wouldn't want to leave that long, and i can't really because i need to be here. Then Leah...i don't think she would do it, or be able to...so then of course my female beta came into mind. Your old enough, good concentration, you always hold your cool, fast, wont reveal your secret, always up for a challenge, you don't give up, all around good traveler and the mission involves getting you into one of your favorite things ever. I can't believe i didn't think of you first," he laughs. "So will you do it?"

"Well seeing as you just complimented everyone of my abilities, dissed everyone else, you're the alpha, and im always up for something new, I'm in," she grins.

"Great!" he says looking over at Jake, Paul, and Jared, "It's nice that one of you are responsible and up for the challenge. I WISH MORE OF YOU COULD BE LIKE THAT!"

"Hey Sam," Jake says, "You should really get your hearing checked. Your voice keeps getting really low then skyrocketing high and it's really annoying."

Sam sighs and turns back to Lyssa.

"So what's this i have to search and find?" she asks.

"Alright, well i already pretty much set you up with all your videos you taped of your matches and pictures of you i sent the boss guy, Vince something, and i got you set up as a WWE diva," Sam says.

Lyssa's eyes bug out, "What!?"

"I have you set up to be a diva pretty much. You just need to meet with the Vince dude, apparently he's really impressed with the videos, and your looks," Sam chuckles, "But the whole reason is for you to find a certain guy on that is employed with them and get to know him. We think he may have werewolf gene and it's starting to show. Get to know everybody for all i care, but this one in particular we need you to find if he is one of us. If he is, we are going to take the necessary steps to help him, and maybe get him up here."

"Seriously Vince McMahn thinks im a good wrestler? And im working for the WWE!?" she looks like she's about to hyperventilate.

"Pretty much, calm down Lyssa. Is there something wrong?"

"No, like my dream that was cut short by the transformation coming true!" she says a smile spreading across her face. "Whose the guy?"

"Somebody by the name of Randy Orton. Heard of him?" Sam asks.

"Ya i know him," she says with a look of distaste.

"Apparently he's been lashing out, getting really angry, hurting people, disappearing for hours, coming back with torn clothes. Have a feeling that he's going through the transformation."

"Ok, so what im i supposed to do? Just go up to him 'Hey i'm a werewolf and i'm wondering if you are too?' " Lyssa says sarcastically.

"Lyssa you know the signs, just get close to him and figure it out. And of course, have fun doing what you love to do," he laughs.

"Oh ya i always have fun when i'm chasing a could be werewolf through the world while trying to manage a wrestling job. I do it everyday," she laughs.

Jake wraps his arms around his girlfriend and asks Sam the question that's burning his mind, "How long?"

"At least 6 months most likely," Sam states and Jake's heart breaks.


	2. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Lyssa starts packing her clothes and gear for her meeting in Connecticut with Vince McMahon Saturday when Jake comes up behind her and hugs her tight.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispers and kisses her cheek.

She sighs and leans into him, "I'm gonna miss you Jake."

"Are you gonna come back like between shows?" he asks.

"No, I'm staying at the hotels along the way. I need to stay as close to Orton as possible. And i can practice more and focus on training and my mission. I can't come back and run patrols and everything while trying to fit gym time in and figure out my plan."

He whimpers and his grip on her tightens, "I hope you find out fast so you can come back."

Lyssa doesn't say anything at first and Jacob notices.

"You don't want to come back?" he asks betrayal lining his heart.

"No of course i want to come back. But i have a feeling once i get started, I'm gonna want to keep wrestling. Come back between shows you know and use wolf everyday and some training and see you. I just don't think I'll want to quit," she says.

"I understand, at least you would be around, just leave for a few days come back," he picks up some of her clothes and helps her pack.

They finish jamming her stuff in then head outside for her last patrol before she leaves. They race to Sam's house to fetch Jared for the border patrol and make it to Sam's house panting. Jake looks over at Lyssa and whispers, "Dammit stop panting, it's turning me on."

She laughs and shoves him playfully as Jared comes out.

"Ah the happy werewolf couple," he laughs. "Ready you two?"

"Sure sure," they reply laughing and transform.

The three run around their borders finding nothing once again and report back to Sam.

-

Everyone is waiting outside Lyssa and Jake's house as she carries her suitcases out to load her truck. She's then bombarded by her wolfen family and friends.

"Come on guys," she says smiling, "I'm not dying, I'm just on a mission, and i happen to get to do something I've always dreamed of."

"We know," Seth says his lip quivering, "But we're gonna miss ya!" He holds onto her waist tight as Collin and Brady fight to get their turn to hug her. After they finish their fight Jared and Embry come up to hug her goodbye, followed by Paul who is trying to pretend he doesn't care but is failing as tears drip down his cheek. Next Kim and Emily her her tightly whispering goodbye and good luck. Then Leah steps up and merely acknowledges she's there and mumbles a goodbye. Next Sam comes up pulling her into a embrace.

"You can do this we're counting on you! You're like my lil sis ya know that?" he asks, "My tough, pain in the ass little sister." He grins and pats her on the back, "Go get em wolfy."

Lastly is Jake standing to the side trying to keep in the tears. He hugs her tight refusing to let go. Embry and Sam pry him off her and she leans forward to kiss him.

"Bye Jake," she whispers.

"Bye," comes out of his mouth sounded broken. "I love you."

Lyssa freezes for a moment before turning back around, "I love you too."

She climbs into her truck and is about ready to leave when Jake comes up to the window.

"That Randy guy better not try to hit on you," he says trying to grin, "Cause if he does i'll have to kick his ass."

She laughs and replies, "I only got eyes for you my wolfy."

_She doesn't know how wrong she is._


	3. Meeting Rainbow Man and The Boss

Lyssa pulls up to a large business building, checks the address, and climbs out of her truck. She stretches grabbing her backpack from the passenger side and starts toward the door.

It's been 6 days since she left La Push and she finally made it to Connecticut.

_"I wonder how the pack is doing," _she muses.

The idea of shifting for a few minutes is tempting, but she ignores it.

"Way too busy," she mummers.

She enters the building walks into a brightly lit room with chairs lining the walls, frames of WWE history hung proudly, and a large brown desk in front of a door with stairs to the right.

"How can I help you?" the woman at the desk asks, obviously not caring.

Lyssa forces a smile making her gums slide slightly over her abnormally sharp canine teeth and replies, "I have a meeting with Mr. McMahon."

"Name please," she says.

"Lyssa."

"Sorry no, "Lyssa". Last name?"

"Q'wati."

"Spell it."

"Q. w. a. t. i."

"Alyssa?"

"Ya, but call me Lyssa."

"Whatever. Top floor, take a right, room at the end of the hall. Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Lyssa mumbles rolling her eyes turning away from the grumpy office women and heads toward the stairs when she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder.

"The elevator's over there ya know?" he chuckles pointing the opposite direction.

He has long blond hair with streaks of pink and purple, green eyes, black nail polish, and a crooked smile.

_"Jeff Hardy,"_ she concludes right away.

She smirks and replies, "I've been driving the last 6 days after everyday outdoor physical labor, not only can i manage the stairs, but i need them," she laughs.

He laughs and replies, "6 days? Dang! Where you here from?"

"La Push. It's a reserve just outside Forks in Washington."

"La Push?" he laughs, "Like i want to la push that grumpy ass receptionist off a cliff?"

"Ya like that," she laughs taking a step toward the stairs, "You going up?"

"Ya," he frowns, "I hate the stairs but i guess for once." He follows her up the stairs, "So who are you," he laughs?

"Well that depends. What information do you want, what i go by or my full legal name like the lady back there that has something stuck up her ass?"

Jeff chuckles and replies,"What people call you plus last name."

"Lyssa Q'wati," she replies.

"What?" he laughs. "What origin is that?"

"Quileute descendant. It's the name of our creator and protector. The tribe was started by him," she states.

"Cool, i love those kind of histories, really neat to me. Isn't that the one where it's said you turn into wolves?"

Lyssa's eyes instantly darken and Jeff catches it and quickly adds, "You probably get that all the time and it's an annoying myth, sorry if it's disrespectful, didn't mean it in a bad way."

She laughs cautiously, "Ya, annoying untrue myth..."

"Oh and I'm Jeff Hardy," he states.

"I know that," she laughs.

"Most people here do but ya know, maybe once," he laughs. "So you a new diva?"

"Maybe, meeting with Vince in few minutes."

"You're meeting with him? That means it's a yes, otherwise he wouldn't even bother. So welcome to the WWE!" he exclaims smiling. "We'll have to find Matt so i can introduce you and we can party after. I can introduce you to everybody!" he laughs.

"Woo!" she exclaims, "Sounds cool, and, i get to meet my favorite wrestler since forever," she smiles and laughs.

"And who would that be?"

She flashes a V1 and grins.

Jeff rolls his eyes and replies, "Yep he's gonna love you."

They stop outside the last door in the hall and Jeff pats her shoulder, "Good luck, i have to pick up my new boots but I'll meet you right here after sound good? I want to properly welcome you to the business," he smiles.

"Sounds good," she replies and opens the door and steps into Vince's office.

The room is cream colored with dark brown leather seats, dark brown desk, tan carpet, and a huge picture of Wrestlemania 3 hanging on the side. Behind the desk sits with a small smile on his face.

Lyssa walks over and holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to finally meet you i must say. Take a seat, take a seat," he points to the seat right behind her and she sits down.

"Now Alyssa Q'wati, i spoke with Sam something about you and he seems like he is your manager i presume?"

"Manager?" she scoffs, "That's what he calls himself now?"

"Is he not?" Vince asks, "What does he have to do with you if he isn't? He seems to have an authority over you."

"He's just my pa-," she snaps her mouth closed before saying her secret.

"Your what?" Vince asked interested.

"Um, well, uh. Our descent we have tribe leaders also known pack leaders...he is my main leader."

"Ah, so his word is law, must obey?" Vince chuckles.

"Got that right," she says under her breath, "Ya he likes to tell us all what to do."

"Well you have a background on taking orders and good solid wrestler," he extends a paper toward her. "I would like to offer you a contract to join World Wrestling Entertainment."

She grabs a pen off his desk and quickly signs her name and the date on the contract and hands it back to Vince, "I accept gladly," she smiles.

"Great!" Vince exclaims, "Be ready for the Smackdown taping tomorrow. I would suggest traveling with others on Smackdown to get in the routine. Have you met anyone yet?"

"Jeff Hardy. He said he wanted to introduce me to everybody if i got the contract," she chuckles.

"That is good. And i shall presume that you will be traveling with the Hardys? I'll set up hotels so you 3 are connecting rooms."

"I'm not sure if i-" she's interupted as the door opens slightly and Jeff peeks in.

"Sorry to interrupt, i was just checking to see if Lyssa was still in here," he starts to duck out when Vince says, "Wait a moment Hardy."

Jeff steps back in confused, "Ya sir?"

"Is your brother out there?" Vince asks.

"Ya," Jeff replies.

"Tell him to come in, i think i may have a storyline for him," he says and looks at Lyssa.


	4. Cables Strike

"You wanted to see me sir?" a southern twang rings through the room causing Lyssa to turn and look at the doorway.

The moment her eyes set on him, the world freezes, her heart beats loudly, wilderness breeze flows from him, and millions of cables shoot from him wrapping around her.

"Yes sit please Matt," Vince says shattering the moment.

As Matt sits down the cables shrink, but grow stronger and a light shines off him and a woodsy smell flows from him.

"So Matt, i just signed Ms.....What's your name again?" Vince asks.

"Lyssa," she says the cable between her and Matt making it hard to keep her eyes on Vince.

"Ms. Lyssa here to a contract. And well i just got to thinking. You need a new valet, it's the direction i want you to go. And Lyssa here has the attitude and style i think would work perfectly. So you two, how about a relationship storyline between the two of you?"

Lyssa's heart beats wildly and she looks from Vince to Matt, who is also looking at her smiling.

-Matt-

From the moment he had walked into to the room, the girl's gaze was locked on him. Long straight black hair hung past her shoulders and icy blue eyes with such intensity he found it hard to speak.

"S-sounds good," he replies tearing his eyes from hers. A goofy grin etched on his face, "Would be a pleasure."

"Good," Vince says writing something down. "Give me a moment." He stands up and walks to the corner of the room pulling out a cellphone, having a conversation in a hushed voice.

While Vince is on the phone, Matt looks over at the women sitting beside him, she feels him watching her and looks up meeting his eyes. A jolt of electricity courses through his viens and he smiles at her.

As he finishes up, Vince strides back over, "Sounds like a plan, set it up." And he hangs up and sits back at his desk. "Looks like we have the storyline set to start tomorrow. Lyssa, you will have a match against Beth Phoenix. Earlier in the night before you're match, you two," he motions to her and Matt, "Will meet backstage. I want like a Matt welcoming new diva to the business, but a want a certain look in your eyes, shake hands and linger to let go. Matt say something about if she needs help with anything at all to just yell. Then Lyssa, you write your 'phone number' on his hand and Matt you can really milk it when she walks away. In the match Lyssa you're going to win, but when you're celebrating, her new boyfriend Jack Swagger, will ambush you from behind with a steel chair, that's when Matt, you'll run out to attack Swagger. Swagger will run off dragging Phoenix with him as you stare him down, then kneel down to check on Lyssa. Where we're hoping to go with this, is Matt it's about due time we get you the big one. Swagger being the champion, I want to set up a feud between you two. I would like to have Lyssa here, be new blood to the diva's competition, Phoenix is the women's champion and a win over her eventually for the title will set more competition back into the divas. Plus, the Swagger attacking Lyssa will give added anger to the storyline, and set up a match versus Swagger next week. How does all that sound?"

"Long," Lyssa states with a chuckle.

Matt laughs and replies, "You got that right, but I'm cool with it. How bout you?" he asks looking over at Lyssa.

"Sounds good to me," she nods.

"Great!" Vince says standing up. "Now future champs, get out of my office."


	5. Hardy Party

Matt and Lyssa walk out of the office quickly, to find a bored Jeff waiting by the door.

"Fiiiinaaaallly," he drags out, "What was that all about?"

"Guess who soon to be World Heavyweight Champion is," Matt grins and holds his hand up for a high five.

"No way!" Jeff slaps his hand, "This calls for celebration!" He turns to Lyssa and says, "Wanna party with us?"

She nods and smiles, "Ya I'll join the Hardy Party."

"Sweet!" Jeff says and starts down the hall, "Oh wait I didn't introduce you two to each other. Lyssa this is my brother Matt, which you already know, damn MF'er," he laughs.  
"Matt this is Lyssa Q'wati, new diva now i presume?" he smiles.

"Well the sensi is proud," Matt chuckles and drapes his arm over Lyssa's shoulders, "Oh I know her. She's my girlfriend after all."

A little shock runs through her body at his touch and she's confused on how... it feels so right. His skin on hers, holding her to him... So wrong... yet oh so right.

"What?" Jeff asks confused.

"I shall save you from the beast and lisp boy my love! Then together we shall get the titles and take over this business!" Matt holds his arm in the air looking into the distance and cracks up. "No but really," Matt takes his arm off her and looks at her with a smile. "It's nice to formally meet you Lyssa, looks like we're going to be dating so you're stuck with me sorry," he laughs and holds his hand out to her.

She looks into his eyes before shaking his hand 'He really is beautiful.' "Hey I can think of worse things then pretend dating a hot wrestler," she chuckles and playfully punches his shoulder.

Matt jumps, and then holds his arm, "Holy shit you got one hell of a hook!" he grins. "So where are you from?"

"Hey, talk on the way lovebirds, I don't know about you, but I want to go party," Jeff says walking down the hall, "So come on come on come," he gestures in the direction as he walks backward.

"If I said I didn't know him would you believe me?" Matt asks.

"No," Lyssa laughs following after Jeff, "Go get some party on?" she asks.

-Club-  
"Again!" Matt yells infuriated that Lyssa has once again beaten him, and doesn't even look slightly tipsy.

"Boy I don't think you can make it again," she leans back against the counter.

"Are you scared?" he accuses.

"Only thing I'm scared about is hauling your drunk passed out ass out of here without getting all the drinks regergetated onto me."

"I've been hammered a million times, I can out last you I bet."

His hair plasterd to his face, drenched in sweat, and his eyes really red, she grasps Matt by his arm and drags him to a booth. Pushing him down on one of the sides, she sits on the opposite and waits for him to regain his composer.

He shakes his head a few times and tries to look steadly at her, she slides him a glass of water which him quickly downs in seconds.

"How you feeling?" she asks putting a hand to his forehead.

"Goooood-a," he replies with a hiccup.

She chuckles and strokes his cheek, since meeting him earlier, she's already developed a protective loving feeling for him. "You're competitive side can be a down fall you know."

"Yesh," he answers looking at her, "How come you isn't -hiccup- even tip... tip... tipsy?"

She smirks and answers, "I don't get drunk, just doesn't happen."

"How come?" he asks trying to clear his head.

"Just the the way I am."

"You never -hiccup- told me where you're from."

"Well should I bother telling you right now when you won't remember tomorrow?" she asks with a laugh.

"I'll remember, I usually do."

"Alright, Washington."

"D.C.?"

"No the state."

"Daaaamn you're far from home."

"Ya, but I'm happy to be wrestling. It's been my dream for a long time... it got cut off few years back..."

"What happened?"

"A lot," she sighs and looks into his brown puppy eyes. He stares back at her and slowly eases forward. Suddenly his lips mash onto hers and arms find their way around her. She knows she should pull away, but she can't, she just melts into the kiss, into Matt's arms.  
They finally break apart and Matt gives her a smile, before completely passing out on the booth. 


	6. Calls Home, Oh Shit

"I have to call Billy," Lyssa concludes as she quietly shuts the door to the Hardy Boys' hotel room.

She can't call Sam, cause as much as he could try, he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. One of the most annoying parts of the whole werewolf thing; being able to read each others thoughts. So vividly you can actually see events. Which works really good when hunting in battle. But shitty when you're trying to keep a secret because it's near impossible to not think about it at all. And when you attempt to not think about it, you think about not thinking about it and they'l l know you have a secret. So most of the time, you're screwed.

She walks down the street toward a local park and finds an empty bench, and plops down and scans the ground listening to the surroundings. No one's in range of hearing her conversation so she pulls out her cell phone and quickly dials the formiliar number.

"Yo?" Jake's voice rings from the phone into her ear. She silently curses herself for not considering Jake might answer.

"Hello?" Jake asks again.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Lyssa!" Jake's happiness apparent over the phone, "How are you? How's it going? You haven't called since you left I've been worried bout ya, and you haven't shifted."

"I know I know," she replies, "I've been busy. Can you give the phone to Billy? I need to talk to him."

"Oh...ok," he replies the rejection of his tone leaving an awkward silence. "Here he is... but Lyss... I love you..." he says then the phone is passed to Billy.

I'm hurting Jake already... she realises.

"Lyssa my dear!" Billy greets her, "What do you need hun?"

"I need some information on... well could you get Jake to leave the room for a little bit?"  
she asks. "If we start talking about what I need to ask you, he'll get worked up and think I need help for the mission."

"Sure," Billy says obviously confused.

"Jake go check in with the pack and tell Sam Lyssa called and all is going well so far."  
"Ok..."

"Alright he just left, what do you need to talk about?"

"I need some information on imprinting."

"Imprinting? What about it?"

"Signs of it, how it happens, the connection, and how to know for sure of an imprint."

"Why? I know it must have something to do with the mission because I know you didn't suddenly decide you needed to do more studying."

"It's for... the mission yes. Could you please tell me? I'll explain later if it all fits."

"Alright. Signs of imprinting, there are a lot of different ones and they vary but there are some basic ones. If the person a werewolf is imprinted to, walks into the room, it's impossible for the wolf to not turn to look. The scent of the one your imprinted to, will be what many say, the best scent in the world. It's a mix of what you love the most. The actual thing is happening, it's supposed to be like cables shooting out connection you to the person in an unbreakable bond. It's impossible to break an imprint, and if something happens to the human, unimaginable pain is unflicted on the wolf and such grief it ends often in the wolf taking it's own life. You feel an instant protective loving feeling over the person. You're bond to them on sight and spent time with them increases the affection for them even more. No one is more important than them, and it can hurt others involved quite frequently. Does that help?"

A quick intake of breath from Lyssa's side confirm's Billy's question. "Yes... Thanks Billy."

"No problem hun, Jake is just outside now, would you like to talk to him?"

"No," is Lyssa's only answer followed by a sigh.

Silence comes from Billy's end before he replies, "I don't know exactly what is going on over there, but I know what's going on here. Jacob is worried about you, he's been starting to slack on his duties, and now that he got a call, but you wouldn't talk to him..."

"He's going to get even worse," Lyssa finishes for him.

"Yes. He loves you, and I've seen you two together. Just remember that hun. You're like my daughter, and this is very unlike you. Also remember, I'm always here for help."

"I know Billy, and I'll keep it in mind... I have to go," she replies.

"Alright, call again soon to check in, Sam would like a call from you, if you could possibly do that. And-" he's cut off by Jake's voice, "Please can we talk?" he begs.

"I have to go Jake," she answers.

"I need your voice," he replies.

"Jakers... Jakie..." she attempts to find something to say but can't. "Remember that whatever happens in the future, I love you."

"I love you too, so much," he replies, "Come home," he whimpers.

"You know I can't, I'm on a mission remember?"

"Ya... but it feels like you're changing."

Lyssa's blood turns cold at his words, "Changing how?"

"Your voice... it sounds cold. Like you don't care."

She swallows loudly and replies, "Jake, I always care about you. I have to go, need to go get to my room for getting up early tomorrow."

"Get to your room? Where are you if you're not in your room?"

"The park."

A laugh rings from the other end, "I should have guessed. I love you."

"Love you too," she replies snapping the phone shut. As soon as it closes it starts to vibrate. She flips it open to see a line of texts waiting. One from everyone in the pack but Jake. And of course Leah. Like she cares she's gone...

She reads Sam's message first,

"Jake told us u called Billy, how is everything going? check in with me soon, worried bout u lil sis"

She replies a quick,

"Haven't met orton yet, just finalized contract 2day"

The moment she starts to close the phone there's a reply from Sam, one word.

"Shift."

Sighing Lyssa shoves her phone in her pocket and heads toward the mass of trees in the part.  
It's impossible to disobey Sam, and she can't exactly strip naked and turn into a huge wolf in the open. Taking cover behind some trees, she removes her clothes shoving them in a tree trunk opening and quickly shifts. The formiliar warmth of fur sprouting from her skin, and her bones and joints growing, configuring, and snapping into place brings the pleasure of transformation. As soon as she's finished she's greeted with a chorus of hellos.

"Hey guys," she replies in her mental conversation.

"Lys!" Seth yells, "How are you? I miss you!"

Lyssa chuckles and replies, "I'm great, and I miss you too Seth."

"What about me?" Embry asks with a laugh, "Do you miss too?"

"Of course I do, I miss all of you. Well except Paul," she replies jokenly.

"Oh I feel the love," Paul replies and Lyssa gets a mental image of him rolling his eyes yet grinning his toothy wolf grin.

"Hey hey hey, calm down guys," Sam says, "I need to talk with her remember?"

"Oh ya," they all reply and remain silent.

"Hey Sam," Lyssa says.

"Hey Lys, you said haven't met the Orton guy yet?"

"No not yet."

"What did you do today then?"

Images of meeting Matt and Jeff flash involuntarily into her mind before she can stop them,  
but greatly she managed to skip over the actual meeting Matt, and cuts off before she dragged a drunken Matt to a booth.

A catcall runs through their minds followed by laughter.

"Lys Lys spending some time with wrestlers and kicking ass in drinking competion. But got a certain someone there that likes you," Quil teases.

At that moment Jake's mind enters the conversation followed by a joyful, "Lyssa!"

"Hey Jake, again," she replies.

"Ooooh that sounded cold," Paul says.

Sadness reaks from Jacob but he pushes it aside, "I thought you had to go back to your room and sleep?"

"I do, but Sam made me check in," she answers with a laugh.

"What you do today then?" he asks.

Lyssa manages to not think about it but she suddenly sees all the images she had previously broadcasted to the pack.

Anger bristles from Jacob as he watches the images.

"Who are THEY?" he asks.

"My friends," she replies.

"That one is the wrestler you liked, the one that was drunk as hell staring at you."

"Ya he is. Well I have to go, I have to go wake the guys up in the morning to get on a flight later. Bye," she says.

"Wait!" Jake yells.

"Jake I gotta go," she replies.

Everyone but Jake says a chorus of goodbyes, and check in soons.

"I know but-" he stops mid-sentance, "Lyssa baby I love you."

Guilt threatens to edge out but she keeps it hidden, "Bye everyone. I love you too Jakers,"  
she says quickly and transforms back to human. She snags her clothes pulling them on quick and heads back toward the hotel.

"This is going to be interesting..." she says to herself as she exits the forest, "Very..." 


	7. Face The Fact

Knocking on the Boys door, she's hears the sound of groans and creaky springs. The door swings open to reveal mostly naked except for his boxers, Matt. His eyes are red and he overall looks like hell beat him with a 2 x 4. He smiles when he sees her then puts a hand to his head with a grimace.

"How you feeling?" she asks him even though the answer is obvious.

"Like I got dragged from the back off a pickup truck all night," he chuckles. "Wanna come in?" He backs up so she can slip into the room.

Clothes cover the floor, two suitcases are opened leaning against a wall, and two messed up beds, one with a lump beneath the covers.

"Well this feels like home," she laughs looking around the room. "Everything from clothes everywhere, to a lazy bum tangled in covers on the bed."

"You have a lazy bum tangled up in your bed? Wait a second, you're my pretend girlfriend you aren't pretend cheating on me are you?" he laughs.

Lyssa chuckles and sits at the end of the empty bed, Matt sits next to her and without meaning to starts to lean and his eyes droop.

"Tired?" she asks.

"Little bit," he yawns.

"Awww," she chuckles.

Matt grins and scotches closer to her, "This is going to sound weird... but I feel like I know you. I don't know how to explain it... but it's like... I'm not sure."

His words chill her veins but she finds herself drawn toward him.

"Do you know what I mean...?" he asks.

"Ya I know what you're talking about," she replies leaning against his shoulder for a moment before jolting up. "We have a flight remember?"

"Oh shit," Matt replies jumping from the bed pawing through piles of clothes. He grabs a shirt, pants, boxers, and socks tossing them on the bed. Seeming to forget Lyssa's presence in the room, he strips naked and she quickly covers her eyes.

"Uh Matt," she says.

"Hm?" he asks turning around when he actually notices her, he grabs his clean boxers and replies, "Sorry I forgot you were there I didn't mean to... you know... strip in front of you."

She uncovers her eyes and smirks, "I kinda figured, not that I minded that much," she laughs.

Matt pulls on his jeans and smiles, "Well I'd be giving you a thrill much too early in the morning so good thing you covered your eyes."

Lyssa rolls her eyes and starts picking up clothing from the floor to help him pack, "Wait, Jeff needs to get up."

"Ya we better get him up now, he likes to sing in the shower so he takes forever," Matt walks over to the lump tangled in sheets on the opposite bed arms full of Jeff's clothing. He dumps it on the bed and shoves Jeff off of it.

"What the hell!" comes from the struggling covers.

"Time to get up, we have a flight soon remember?" Matt says getting back to stuffing his suitcase.

"Shit," Jeff mumbles crawling out of the mass of covers. He struggles to his feet and notices Lyssa at the other end of the room. He glances down at his pink boxers and quickly makes a high pitched scream and dives back under the covers with a laugh.

"Pink boxers, how manly," she laughs grabbing a pair of boxers with red and pink hearts from the floor,

"Yours too I assume?" she asks looking at Jeff.

Jeff snickers and points to Matt, "Nope, that's his."

She turns around to look at Matt then looks at the boxers in her hands, "Once again, how manly," she chuckles.

Matt snatches the boxers from her hand and throws it in his suitcase; his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Don't have to get upset," she laughs, "It's actually pretty cute."

Matt rubs his cheek trying to will the warmth to go away but he can't help but grin, "Well they look much better ON."

Deciding to mess with the man she walks closer to him, "Actually I'd imagine that they look MUCH better on the floor," she says with a wink.

Matt grins and replies, "I think I catch your drift," he leans in closer to her, "And I wouldn't mind testing that theory with you some time." He lifts his eyebrows a little bit.

"Down boy," she laughs and lightly shoves his chest, "Keep packing we have to go soon."

Clearly unhappy, Matt turns back to his suitcase and continues to jam clothing in as Jeff makes his way toward the bathroom. Once the door closes, Lyssa starts picking up some of Jeff's clothes and shoving them in his suitcase. She glances over at Matt who still seems quite unhappy about the rejection.

He just doesn't seem it; she FEELS it coming from him. She bites back a whimper in her throat and fights the urge to race over to him like a puppy dog and make him feel better. She forces herself to see Jake in her mind, but it proves useless. She quietly walks over to him and hugs him from behind, causing him to turn and she gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't mean that to sound like a rejection," She says, "We just have to get going soon."

Matt smiles and she can feel the happiness from him flow into her body and everything seems to be fine.

"I know, and maybe I was trying to hard?" he asks with a laugh.

"Maybe," she replies grinning.

"You know…" he says turning to face her, "Since we're doing this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing for work, we need to make it look convincing. And the way to do that… is to practice."

Her eyes get wide and everything in her is telling her to do it, say yes, he's yours! Even her brain is siding with the thought, she's probably imprinted to him anyway, there's nothing she can do about it but go with it. Just one thing, back in a section in her heart, the one not covered with Matt's presence and imprint… is Jake. His goofy carefree smile, his innocent love, his sweet words… she can't hurt him. She loves him. That's it, she loves Jake. But… the man in front of her… Matt. What do they say? He's my other half practically?

Before she can stop herself, words slip out of her mouth, "True, very true."

Matt grins and leans in to kiss her… lips about to touch… when a bang comes from the bathroom, "Hey I need clothes!" Jeff yells.

Matt frowns and pulls back to get Jeff clothes and take them to him in the bathroom. When he returns he gives her a questioning look to see if the offer is still there.

"Maybe next time," she replies, "We need to finish packing."

"Ok" Matt replies with a frown, then changes his mind and grins, "You look like a good kisser, I want to find out," he laughs.

"You will someday," she replies with a chuckle then cuts it off realizing her words are right. It's going to happen one day… "Jake's not gonna like this," she whispers to herself zipping up Jeff's suitcase.


	8. Flight With The Viper

Racing down the terminal of the airport, Matt, Jeff, and Lyssa barely make it on the plane as they are shutting the doors. With a playful smirk, Matt bows.

"And you shall thank the always running late, but always makes it, master for this one," he says with a laugh.

Jeff and Lyssa both laugh then the 3 push their way down the aisle of the airplane.

"I got right here, how about you guys?" Jeff asks checking his papers.

"Row 25 Seat A," Matt replies, "2 back."

"25, B," Lyssa chuckles, "Right next to Matt of course."

Matt smiles and drapes his arm over her, "Well of course we sit together, you are my love remember?" He chuckles and turns to Jeff, "See you when we get off bro."

Matt and Lyssa get to their seats and sit down quick shoving their things under the seat.

"I hate the middle," she randomly states eyeing the seat next to her, "I always end up next to a freak or a bastard, and not the good kind," she adds with a laugh.

Matt chuckles and replies, "Well watch today continue this streak. Don't worry," he winks, "I'll keep ya safe."

"Gee thanks," she laughs then noticing the look of anger and disgust appearing on his face, "What?"

"Hardy," a cold voice cutting like glass states from behind her.

She quickly swings around to see Randy Orton standing next to the empty seat in their row, a look of obvious displeasure on his features.

"Orton," Matt grimaces back, "What do you want?"

"Sadly, this is my seat. But fortunately," he says smoothly eyeing Lyssa, "There is something worth looking at in this row." He flashes a sly smile and slips into his seat next to her.

Lyssa can feel the anger practically boiling in Matt's blood from the man's entrance. Such strong emotion coming from him, it starts to feel as if it's her own emotion. She quickly turns to Matt and whispers in his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Him," Matt says with disgust. "Stuck up, arrogant, anger challenged jackass."

"Calm down," she says softly in her mind, looking deep into his eyes. He seems visibly confused but blinks his eyes a few times and looks relaxed.

"_Whoa that was weird,"_ she thinks to herself.

Instantly Matt replies, "Yes it was," out loud with a look of confusion.

"Wait you heard that?" she asks with rounded eyes.

"Of course, you said-" his own eyes widen as he looks at her, "You didn't say that out loud you-" he cut off as Randy coughs to get their attention.

"I wanted to introduce myself to you," he says holding his hand out toward Lyssa, "I'm Randy Orton. The legend killer. The viper. But you can just call me sexy." An arrogant grin written across his face.

Biting back her remark, she replies, "Pleasure to meet you." Knowing she needs to get somewhat close to this man, she can't afford to make mistakes, and definitely not wanting to agitate a potential werewolf here in public, in a confined space in the air none the less. So she shakes his hand and forces a smile.

"And what might be the name of such a gorgeous young lady next to me?" he asks.

"Lyssa," she says back forcing herself to go along with it.

"Lovely," he smiles widely, his canine teeth glisten as the sunlight from the window shines on them.

"_Sharp," _she writes in her mind. "So how are you?" she asks him.

"I'm doing… fine," he says hesitantly, her gaze bearing into his eyes.

She breathes in deeply and catches the slight hint of blood and an overwhelming smell of infection, trying to be covered with cologne.

"You were bleeding," she states gently.

His eyes widen then he nods his head, "Yes…"

"_Show me," _she sends the order in her brain, directed toward his mind praying it will work.

A look of confusion overtakes Randy and he suddenly rips his sleeve up to reveal his forearm wrapped in gauze.

Lyssa gazes at it for a few moments before slowly unwrapping the gauze. Once she's removed the gauze, she is greeted with a nasty infected wound shaped liked slash marks as if from large claws. The slash seemed to have tried to heal itself but hadn't quit finished because of the infection.

"Holy shit," Matt says from behind her once he sees the arm, "What the hell happened to you?"

Matt's words snap Randy out of his trance like state and he wraps his arm quickly and jerks his sleeve down, "None of your damn business Hardy!"

"Hey I'm just wondering what the hell you did, you have giant slash marks on your arm, excuse me for not seeing this as normal." With a huff, Matt leans back in his seat and stares out the window with his arms crossed.

"Randy what happened to your arm?" Lyssa asks calmly looking into his eyes.

"I-I-I, don't know," he says quietly, "I don't remember."

"_This is not looking good_," she thinks to herself.

"Randy!" a voice calls from a few rows forward, "Come on up there's an empty seat." Edge's head appears from behind a seat and gestures to the seat next to him.

Randy jolts up from his seat, but then spins around and fishes a piece of paper out of his pocket which he hands to Lyssa, "Call me sometime." With a wink, he's off down the aisle and slips into the seat next to Edge.

Lyssa leans back feeling the toll taken on her inner energy from talking with Randy and calming Matt.

"Tired?" Matt asks after she yawns loudly.

"Little bit," she chuckles.

He smiles and lifts his arm up, "Get some sleep?"

"Sure," she grins and leans against him. He puts his arm down and wraps it around her and smiles down at her.

"Get some shut eye I'll keep watch," he laughs.

"Aren't you gonna get bored?" she asks with a huge yawn.

"Nah," he replies and holds up his phone, "Twitter will keep me occupied for quite awhile. Plus I have to reply to Farrah yet."

She frowns and before she can stop herself, "Talk to the STD Queen? Yuck…"

"STD Queen what?" he laughs.

"Uhhh," she says embarrassed, "What I call Farrah…"

"Why?" he asks.

"All the people she's slept with, and she's a complete skank," she says softly.

Matt keeps a straight face for a minute before grinning, "I think the same thing," he laughs, "I just get along with her good."

"Really good?" she ventures.

"Not that good," he chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "I'm pretend taken remember?"

She smiles and snuggles into his body her eyes starting to close when they snap open at the realization of what she's doing. Guilt starts to cloud her mind, but her body won't let her move. An internal battle raging in her, Matt looks down and whispers, "Just get some shut eye, everything's cool."

With that, her mind calms and she slips into sleep leaning into Matt.


	9. Edge ew?

"You almost ready?" Matt's voice echoes from behind the closed locker room door, "Our take is in 10 minutes and they want us there early."

"Coming," Lyssa calls wrapping her wrists with tape quickly and checking herself in the mirror, "Well this is it." She says softly before turning to unlock the door.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Matt laughs and grabs her hand dragging her down the hallway.

"WHERE IS THE NEW GIRL!" a man with headphones screeches, "LYSSA THE NEW GIRL? WHERE IS SHE!"

"Right here!" Matt calls running up to the man dragging Lyssa behind him, "She was fixing her make-up or something, but I dragged her out," he says smirking at her.

"Oh haha Matt," she rolls her eyes at him, "Ok I'm here."

"Finally!" the man sighs in relief. "Alright I want you to go stand those boxes over there, and do you have a phone with you?"

"Uh ya right here," she says pulling out her phone.

"Ok perfect, get over there and I want you to pretend to text when we start the take, and smile like you read something funny or something, then we'll send Matt in to welcome you to the business. Here's the pen you'll need to write a number on his hand, don't use your real of course on account of a camera slip," he hands her the pen and leads her to her position. "Put the pen in your front right pocket, when you get it out, get it out slowly and questioningly a bit alright? It'll make the mood more right. When you shake hands, make sure your hand lingers in his, and you hold eye contact slightly longer than feels comfortable alright?"

"Yes, I think I got it," she nods at the man.

"Ok good," the man smiles and pats her on the back, "By the way, welcome to the company, we can always use more pretty girls," he winks and heads back behind the camera to talk to Matt.

A few minutes later the man yells, "Phone out! Start pretend texting. Start take in 3…2…1!"

The light bare down on her and she quickly starts texting on her phone, and pulls a quick smile looking down at the blank screen.

"Excuse me, can I interrupt?" Matt's voice sounds as he walks into the frame.

"Of course," she says with a smile tucking the phone into her back pocket.

"Just wanted to introduce myself, and welcome you to the company," he says holding out his hand and smiling, "I'm Matt Hardy."

She takes his hand and shakes it keeping her hand tucked in his meeting his eyes, "Lyssa," she says.

Staring into Matt's eyes, her heart beats uncontrollably and threatens to leap out of her chest. The cables are short, but pretty damn thick, vibrating by his gaze. Every part of her body aches to leap into his arms, but she keeps her composure. After an agonizing 30 seconds, their hands drop.

"Good luck in your match tonight, I'll be watching," he says with a wink.

"Thank you," she says with a grin, "I'll be seeing you around?"

"You can assure that, and if you ever need anything, just yell," he says. She picks up his hand and turns it palm side toward her and slowly pulls the pen out and writes a few digits across it before letting go.

"Call me some time," she smiles then walks out of the frame. The minute she exits the camera view she turns back around to watch Matt lift his hand and stare at the fake number on his palm with a cheesy grin before exiting his side of the frame.

"Annnnnd, cut!" the director yells shutting down the light, "Marvelous guys, really great!"

"Awesome job!" Matt comes over giving her a hug, "Great take, you did amazing."

She smiles widely at his prize and leans into his body, "Well I had a great scene partner."

"Ain't that the truth?" he winks and chuckles. "Let's get you to the curtain for your match, you go on in bout 15 minutes."

"Alright," she replies and walks with Matt's arm draped over her shoulder to the curtains. Waiting for the match, she watches out the opening to see what's going on.

"Edge," she mumbles, "Ew."

"Did you just say Edge ew?" Matt bursts out laughing.

"Well he is!" she states angrily.

"I've had plenty of names and thoughts on Adam, but ew wasn't one that ever entered my mind," he chuckles.

She glances back out the curtain and looks away with a grimace, "Sweaty, bearded Edge, ewer."

"You mean you don't like Edge with the out of control beard with sweat dripping all down it?" Matt asks innocently looking at her.

"Gag!" she pretends to vomit, "Get me a bucket I'm gonna be sick!"

Matt laughs hard and leans against the wall, "Selfish as it is, but I'm happy you don't like Edge."

"He's ugly, his eyes bug out, with a beard he looks like a caveman, he has very little 'package', and he makes me want to claw his eyes out practically every time I see him on the tv. And he has quite 'questionable' morals I may add. Not to mention he is starting to look anorexic lately. I don't see what Lita saw in him, she had the perfect guy, sexy in every way and insanely sweet and loving, and she goes for that guy? Gag!" she continues her rant then covers her mouth realizing what she said, "Oh shit."

Matt slowly grins and asks, "You think I'm sexy?"

"Was that all you heard?" she asks with a laugh.

"Well I got Edge ugly jackass, Lita whore, me sexy. Correct?"

"That's some good summarizing," she says lightly shoving him.

"Soooo you're ignoring my question, you think I'm sexy?"

"Well duh," she says with an exasperated sigh. "You have an insanely hot body, gorgeous eyes, practically face of an angel, big strong arms, very nice ass I may add, long black hair, and a smirk that could make any girl within a 10 mile radius strip in moments upon seeing it. You happy?"

Matt instantly puts on his trademark smirk and Lyssa quickly looks away, "That wasn't permission to use it, that's practically a weapon!"

"I wanted to test it," he says with a laugh.

"Hey new girl, Lyssa!" a man with a clipboard yells, "10 seconds until Beth goes out to cut her promo, get ready to go out."

"Alright," she nods and Beth's music hit and she walks by to head to the ring. Once in the ring she grabs the mic from the announcer and scowls at the crowd.

"This is embarrassing!" she yells. "Just a plain out INSULT to me! Giving me a match against the new girl? You don't even know if she knows how to get in the ring! And they dare give her a match against me? The women's champion! I won't stand for this!"

Just then Lyssa's music hits and she takes a deep breath before heading to the ramp. She jumps out into the view of the crowd and does her normal entrance. Just add in the thousands of watching people and it's just like home back in La Push. Almost.

"Introducing the contender, from Seattle, Washington, Lyssa!"

"I wasn't done!" Beth yells into her mic as Lyssa climbs into the ring, Lyssa snatches the mic from her hands getting a pissed look from Beth.

"Now you are," she says confidently, "No one wants to listen to you complain, you want to prove a point? Then beat me like you think it will be so easy to do." She tosses the mic out and retreats to her side of the ring.

Ding Ding!

Beth charges at her and Lyssa does a back flip onto the turn buckle then leaps onto her back slamming her onto her stomach on the mat. She locks her fingers together under Beth's neck and pulls back slightly.

"Careful kid," Beth mutters, "You're stronger than you look you're gonna get one of us hurt."

"Sorry," she whispers back lessening her hold.

Beth powers out of the hold and shoves Lyssa back towards the opposite corner. She leaps back up and runs up the turnbuckle, jumping into the air turning mid-jump to make her boot connect the side of Beth's face pulling slightly to reduce the chance of hurting her. Beth flops to the ground and Lyssa scurries to cover her.

1,2,3, Ding Ding, your winner, Lyssa!

"You ok," she mutters quick smiling up at the crowd.

"Ya," Beth says softly, "Nice kick."

Lyssa stands up raising her arms in victory when she feels the cold steel meet her back with a jolt of unwelcome pain. She crashes to the ground with a dull ache in her back.

Matt comes racing down the entrance and slides into the ring throwing himself on Swagger giving him a flurry of hits. About to pull off the Twist Of Fate, Jack ducks and grabs Beth and slides out of the ring carrying her over his shoulder up the ramp. He turns back to scowl and point at Matt. Matt stares him back then kneels down to check on Lyssa.

"Did he get you hard?" he asks.

The pain working its way down her spine sends the message to her brain quickly, "Let's just say, I'm gonna be sore."

Matt grimaces and rubs his own back, "Funny, thinking about what he did on my way out here, and watching him do it, I have ache in my own back," he chuckles. "Do you think you can get up?"

She tests her muscles and nods, "Support me? You know… to make it look real."

"Of course," he smiles and puts an arm under her waist and helps her up, leaning her against his shoulder, "Now let's go get you some ice, and celebrate your first match, and to our soon to be champion reign?"

"Here here," she smiles.


End file.
